We meet again, Joy
by Deira Flamestar
Summary: this is a sequel to Dreaming of you, no not you!


I OWN NOTHING! As I said before in the last fanfic not even this computer I am writing on belongs to me T_T it suck.

And to all of the people who reviewed Dreaming of you, Thank You!

I am sorry it has taken me so damn long to type a new on but life sucks when you are couch surfing with friends who have no internet.

And now the mass sacrifices and praying can stop (at least for this) and hopefully Jashin has provided me the right form of motivation to write this properly.

* * *

"And that was the dream, what do you think?" Sakura said sipping coffee at her dinning room table, Ino who was sitting across from her with a flabbergasted look on her face. Ino sat her cup of coffee down took a deep breath and then said as calmly as she could "you need help Sakura, I thought that the split personality you had when you where younger was a bit on the nutty side but really Sakura, why did you have to have a dream about bringing that silver haired bastard back to life. The parts about getting relentlessly banged by a hot but evil god, not bad… kind of kinky in a way but why that fuck in the end."

Sakura groaned "I didn't ask for it, and no, being fucked by an evil god no mater how hot, even if it was a dream, is not fun Ino." The weird events of three weeks ago where twisted, wrong and she desperately wanted them to be a distant memory of a bad dream, even though she had the proof that all of it was real in her nightstand. Ino just sighed "Fine, well I need to get home before my dad accidentally burns down the flower shop or something." She said standing up. "I'll see you later Sakura" she waves bye and leaves.

Sakura smiles as she leaves "ok see ya Ino…" she sighed as the door closed "I hope…" she says getting up and taking the dishes into the kitchen, remembering what the note on her bathroom mirror said. Ever since the fucked up events of three weeks ago, she has been sleeping with a kunai under her pillow. But the one thing that is scaring her is she is late for her 'time of the month.' She sat back down on her couch, Tsunade put her on call after her 'vacation' was over. So now all she could do was wait for her cell to ring and to think.

She woke up the next morning from a dreamless sleep; she hadn't dreamt well in three weeks. She wasn't sure what to think. She wanted so badly for it all to be no more then a bad nightmare, but as she mindlessly reached for a pickle instead of milk she knew that it was never going to just go away. Oh how much she wanted to go to the store and get a pregnancy test just to get this fogy 'what if' out of her head. But how would she explain it to Kakashi who has always noticed what she was doing and knew what she was buying even if he wasn't in the village.

She sat in front of her TV chewing of foresaid pickle, and gagged at the taste "I hate pickles…" she muttered as she took another bite before throwing it at the TV. "What the hell is wrong with me!" she shouted angrily, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She took a few minutes to calm down and then cleaned up the mess of the liquefied pickle on her TV screen. 'I just noticed that poor TV takes a lot of abuse' she thought reflecting on the other 13 pickles she had thrown at it in the last few weeks. "Why do I even buy the fucking things there disgusting" she said to herself.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a strong knock on the door 'Naruto?' she thought as she went over to the door 'or Kakashi, there the only two people I know that come round that knock that heavily.' She opened the door only to promptly shut it, her try foiled by a boot in the door. A tall man pushed his way in, his smug grin was familiar and yet sickening to her.

"Fuck bitch be happier to see me will you" he said closing the door behind him. Standing before Sakura was a handsome 25 year old looking man, he had on a pair of loose jeans, sleeveless vest, from the sound of the door slamming into them, a pair of steal towed boots, a pair of mirrored shades, and a rosary with the symbol of Jashin on it.

Sakura punched him in the mouth, "don't call me bitch, and get the fuck out Hidan!" she says angrily. She watched as Hidan readjusted his jaw and then took off the shades. "What are you doing here!" she shouted wanting so badly to beat him into oblivion as violently as she possibly could.

Hidan sighed "Tokimo warned me that you might be a little moody-" he dodged the next punch. "Ok, ok, just calm down. I don't want you getting hurt." That statement alone upset Sakura even more. "Me? Hurt? You have no idea who your-" she found herself pined face first against the wall, both of her arms pinned behind her back. "Now Sakura, who is the s-ranked mass murderer here" he asked nonchalantly. 'Well at least he has a hard 6 pack… no, bad Sakura. Wrong line of thinking!' she grumbled glaring daggers of death at the smug asshole of a Jashinite who was pinning her.

Hidan finally let go and stepped back so she couldn't hit him again. "You calm yet?" he asked, thumbs in his pockets. 'Oh god, he isn't wearing underwear' she though as she looked at him seeing a little silver starting to glisten over the top of the now pulled very low loose jeans. 'At least there staying there…' she thought as she walked over to the couch. "Why are you here?" she asked trying to stay calm since that seams to be the only way to get him to, maybe, answer her questions.

Hidan looked around the apartment. "To bring you back to the temple" he said looking out one of the open windows. Sakura's mouth hung open. "Wait….what?" Hidan looked at her "did I stutter or are you just fucking deaf?" he asked. "I said I am bringing you back to the temple. Tokimo told me to leave you here for 3 weeks so you could say goodbye to all of your fucking friends. If I had my way I would have kept your hot ass in my room of the temple" he said with a grin. "Besides do you really think that Tokimo or any of the self respecting Jashinites for that matter would let their god be raised by the fucktards in this village?" he said crassly.

Sakura balled up her fist and opened her mouth to say something before being cut off by Hidan. "And you don't have to cooperate, I actually find the idea of tying you up appealing." he said grinning at her. She stood up sharply "Let me at least do a few more things before you take me back to that hell hole." she said darkly. She knew she couldn't fight him off on a one on one fight but if she was able to get away she might be able to get some reinforcements from her friends.

Hidan sighed. "Fuck that shit! You are already packed with everything you need and I got a piece of paper and pen for you to say your goodbyes with!" he said getting impatient. Sakura looked at him like he was an alien. "When did I… you went thought my stuff!" she shouted. Hidan chuckled. "Ya you zone hard when you are watching TV and massacring helpless pickles."

Sakura sighed. She had lost to a nutcase of a cultist, and she was going to give birth to some poor kid that there going to call their god. She was still in denial about the idea of giving birth to a deity. She held out her hand to Hidan "Paper." she said sternly. Hidan handed her the paper and pen with a chuckle and went into her room to grab her bag.

_Goodbye, everyone._

_Signed,_

_Sakura._

It was all she wrote on the paper. She then stood up and fallowed the insane man out of the city and back to the temple where this shit seamed to have all started. "So how long will this take?" she asked him when she couldn't see Konoha anymore. "About four more months" he said. "There are a lot of temples we need to visit on the way to the main temple, and well Tokimo specifically said no running. He doesn't want you getting hurt." He reached behind a tree on the road and pulled out that all to familiar scythe.

Sakura was letting the reality of this sink in. She was stuck in the company of a religious death machine, supposedly pregnant, and WALKING, for four months. 'What did I do in a past life to disserve this?' she thought to herself as they walked on before stopping and screaming "FUCKING HELL!" It even made Hidan jump.

* * *

Ya I know no sex in this chapter but don't worry it's like foreplay for the two of them I swear .


End file.
